warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tholaar Kaaz
((Title: Artifact Cat/Cats/Khajiit. currently in plotting stages.)) Chapter 1: Olaak Miiraak, Dimension Portal Soul Blake was relaxing at home one wet summer Sunday, wearing nothing but his pajama pants, exposing his chubby body. He didn't have work this day and was about to doze off to sleep when his phone rang. Soul waited for the third ring before answering. "Hello?" "Hey, chub muffin! How are you doin'?" Aden's voice teased out. "I'm doing good; bored though." Soul replied with a smile. "Well, you can play the Xbox if you want. I won't be able to reach you for awhile; I got a mission!" Soul pouted. "Okay... see you when you get back?" "Of course sweetie!" Aden promised. "so long as 'm not whammied or something... I'll make your fave for dinner when I get home!" "Yay!" Soul's mind was filled with visions of a delicious fried chicken. "Talk to ya later!" "Bye!" Aden hung up. Soul quickly turned on the game console and started to play a new game of Skyrim. After a few minutes of making a new character and surviving Helgen, Soul started getting hungry, so he saved his progress and walked into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room with a large slice of cake, the corpulent albino froze at the sight of what looked like a sword's blade slicing its way out of thin air. Slowly, he set the cake down on a nearby table as the sword tip moved downward, stopping and withdrawing just before it touched the floor. The cut suddenly opened horizontally, revealing two silhouettes standing in a bright light. The figures began to approach, as Soul blindly fumbled for his cell phone. Meanwhile in Japan's Nagasaki Prefecture... "So, Mordin, tell me about yourself? We're stuck at this subway station for a bit, might as well pass the time." Aden said, resting his head on his hands behind his back. The two agents had been assigned together, seeing as how Mordin's Element of Magic was pretty powerful, and he needed some guidance from another power-user. Mordin had been a bit reluctant, seeing as how new he was to this whole... magic thing, but he hoped he'd get the hang of it. "Well, um. Not much to tell, really." Mordin chuckled. "I was born in New York and raised there for most of my life. I actually moved to Univille a few years ago. My dad said that Michael, my second father, used to work somewhere there." "The Warehouse." Aden offered. "Right. He said it was time he came back, to try to revive some old memories." Mordin sighed. "What did you know of Michael?" Aden asked. "Anything special?" "My father told me his job was a secret to everyone. Well, everyone but him. He said they discussed everything together. In fact, they argued a bit before coming to an agreement on having me." "Having you?" Aden sat forward, confused. "I wasn't adopted. Basically, my parents pulled a Rachel Berry on me, mixing their DNA and sending it to a surrogate mother. We have routine visits with each other." Mordin explained proudly. "But about Michael. I never expected his job was so..." "Wonderful? Awesome?" "Yeah, those. But also, dangerous. That lady, Mrs. Frederic, told me how Michael really died, and I just... I thought he was a policeman shot in the line of duty or something. At least my dad didn't lie." As Aden rested a hand on Mordin's shoulder, the subway train pulled up and passengers were let out by the dozens. "C'mon," Aden stood up. "We've got an artifact to bag." -- Soul eventually managed to grab the phone and call Aden as the figures exited the portal and revealed themselves. One was a fairly tall catlike man wrapped in brown scale armor, holding the sword Soul had seen. The other was very young looking, with blond hair and similar scald armor reminiscent of a variation of Spider-Man. "C'mon Aden, pick up, pick up!" The albino muttered as the invaders looked around. (Soul chills a home while Aden's busy on a mission. While he plays a video game, a portal opens in the living room. Soul panics when a Khajiit and young elven boy step out of it)